


“Well, Mr. Oral Fixation…”

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, Maya was stuck sharing a bed with the object of his secret affections, while in a state of constant arousal. (super old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Well, Mr. Oral Fixation…”

They were sharing a hotel room while on tour.

Usually that wasn't a problem, and it wouldn't be now if it weren’t for the fact it was one of those rare days when Maya was constantly horny. He hadn't really had the chance to slip off and take care of it at all, and he still couldn't now, with the both of them just laying down to sleep. He just refused to jerk off with Aiji in the room.

What made it worse was there had been a mix up with their room, having been given a room with only a double bed in it, and it couldn't be switched now as the rest of the hotel was all booked up. Really neither of them minded sharing a bed. They did so often enough on tour when the budget didn’t allow rooms with two beds.

Essentially, Maya was stuck sharing a bed with the object of his secret affections, while in a state of constant arousal.

The tall blonde was currently curled up on his side, facing away from his senpai, resisting the strong urge to slip a hand into his boxers and take care of his not-so-little problem. Eventually though, he managed to drift into an uneasy sleep, joining Aiji who’d been asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

However, as soon as he drifted off, his dreams were plagued with images of Aiji touching himself, flashes of skin he’d glimpsed while changing for lives. After a particularly intense but short dream, in which Aiji had been fucking him with a vibrator, Maya awoke with a start, sitting up and panting softly, his cock painfully hard. The sudden movement of the mattress caused Aiji to groan sleepily, turning slightly to look at the younger man in the darkness of the room.

“Maya? What’s wrong?” He asked, words slightly slurred from sleep. Maya gasped, looking down at the other, glad that the darkness hid his blush. That is until Aiji decided to turn the bedside lamp on after his friend had been silent for a few minutes. “Maya are y-“

“I’m fine! Turn the light off and go back to sleep!” The blonde said quickly, bringing his knees up a little to hide the tent his cock caused in the sheets. Aiji frowned as he sat up and took in the other’s flushed skin and his slightly panicked look, along with the way he shifted to barely conceal his crotch. It suddenly dawned on him what Maya’s problem was.

“Maya… are you…” Aiji said, trailing off as Maya looked away, the blush on his cheeks darkening as he realised Aiji had worked out what the matter was.  
“You’re horny aren’t you?” he finished with a slight smirk, laughing softly as Maya shook his head, hugging his knees.  
“Maya, it’s alright you know. I’m not gonna kick you out of bed or something.” He said softly, doing just the opposite, wrapping an arm around Maya’s shoulders and kissing his cheek.  
“Want me to help you out?” he asked, looking at the blonde with an amused expression. Aiji wasn’t exactly gay, but he didn’t mind helping Maya out with his little problem. To be honest he’d always found the blond attractive despite his preference for women.

“Y-you’re not… freaked out?” Maya asked, biting his lip as the other kissed his cheek, eyes wide. When Aiji shook his head, Maya relaxed a little against him, still blushing.  
“You don’t have to…” he said quietly, letting his legs drop. Aiji just smiled, pushing the covers down Maya’s legs before pressing his hand to the other’s cock through his boxers, stroking softly.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind.” Aiji told him, smirking as Maya moaned softly, hands gripping the sheets tightly. Aiji lightly dragged his nails over the head of Maya’s cock, making the blonde moan as his cock twitched in his underwear, the younger man leaning back against the wall.

“A-Aiji… god… please don’t let this be another dream…” Maya purred softly, The older man looking at his kouhai with a surprised expression.

“You dream about me?” Aiji asked, smirking a little as he leaned down to kiss Maya’s neck, sucking lightly at the skin before letting it go. The other’s admission had his heart racing all of a sudden, feeling his boxers tighten at the thought of the other having sexual dreams about him.  
“I’m flattered. Tell me. What kinds of things do you dream about me?” he asked, before slipping his hand into Maya’s underwear and wrapping his long fingers around the hot, rigid shaft.

“Ahh! Aiji!” Maya gasped, his eyes closed tightly, one of his hands moving from it’s place, wrapped around the sheets, to reach back and grab the back of Aiji’s head. He pulled him forwards a little, giving him an awkward kiss over his shoulder and thrusting up into his senpai’s hand.  
“Hnn… I… I dream about… us having sex… a-and… sucking you off… and… things like that…” Maya forced out between gasps, a faint blush of embarrassment on his round cheeks. He felt shy for the first time doing something like this. But he guessed that was because it was Aiji. His best friend… the man he’d been attracted to for years. He let out a particularly loud moan as Aiji squeezed a little harder.

Aiji kissed Maya back before he smirked at the other’s reply, being rewarded with that loud moan when he began stroking the other more firmly. After a few moments he pulled his hand from the blonde’s boxers and pushed him down more, forcing him to lay on his back with his head slightly propped up against the wall behind them. The older male then straddled Maya’s chest, looking down at him with dark eyes.  
“Well, Mr. Oral Fixation, You can make one of those little fantasies come true now.” He told him, his voice a few octaves lower than usual due to arousal.

Maya groaned at the loss of contact on his aching erection and let himself be manoeuvred into the position that the older man desired. He looked up at his senpai with wide eyes, looking almost innocent as the other suggested, in a non-direct manner, that he suck him off. After a few moments he got over his shock and grinned, hands eagerly tugging Aiji’s boxers down, not wasting a moment as he wrapped slender fingers around the other’s shaft and taking the head of his half hard cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He alternated between hard and gentle sucks, laving his tongue over the slit and stroking the shaft at a slow, but firm pace.

Aiji’s breath hitched as Maya took him between his plush lips, looking down at his cock disappearing into the other’s hot, wet mouth. He felt himself quickly become fully erect thanks to the other’s attentions and wound his fingers through Maya’s hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting further into the blonde’s mouth. Although it wasn’t his first blowjob, it was a very rare occurrence for him, seeing as Japanese girls tended not to do that kind of thing, just as Japanese boys didn’t go down on girls often. Hell… he was pretty sure most Japanese boys didn’t even know about going down on girls. It went without saying really that this was, so far, the best blowjob he’d ever had… and it had only just begun.

Maya furrowed his eyebrows as the other began practically fucking his mouth, letting his hand drop and relaxing his throat so that he wouldn’t choke if the other pushed in too far, still sucking. He was a little disappointed that so far the only pleasured sound he’d gotten out of the other was his breath hitching, but he’d already figured Aiji wouldn’t be very vocal in bed. Maya, however, was. And he knew that if he were in Aiji’s position he’d be a moaning, whimpering mess. Not that he expected Aiji to suck him off. The older man didn’t seem the type. Though maybe someday he would surprise him. The thought of his senpai’s lips wrapped around his cock made Maya moan, Aiji letting out a gasp above him at the vibrations around his erection.

This, Aiji had decided, is what heaven must feel like. There was simply no other way to describe it as the vibrations of Maya’s moan ran up his cock, hips bucking a little harder, a little surprised when he felt no resistance as the tip of his cock just entered Maya’s throat. Maya seemed to have very good control over his gag reflex. The older man let go of Maya’s hair and pulled back, cock slipping from between the blonde’s lips with a wet pop.  
“Damn Maya…” Aiji breathed, moving down the other’s body a little and pressing their lips together, tasting his own pre-cum on the other’s tongue as they rubbed against each other.

Maya moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Aiji’s shoulders, arching up against him. He wanted the other so badly, his whole body feeling hot, cock twitching in excitement at every brush of the other’s skin against his own, at every movement of the older man’s tongue, at the taste of his senpai’s pre-cum on his tongue. All his senses seemed heightened, tuned towards Aiji so that he could feel every dip and curve of the other’s skin as he ran his hands down the guitarists back. Could hear every soft gasp and groan that he almost made. As they broke for air Maya let out a loud whimper, pulling Aiji down fully against him and grinding his hips upward, trying to create as much friction between them as possible to ease the ache in his cock that only got worse the more he rubbed against the other. He needed more.

Aiji let out a low growl as Maya forced their bodies closer together, kissing and nipping along the other’s jaw line and down his neck before re-tracing his little journey and kissing Maya again. It was brief though, as he pulled back completely and looked around the room, spotting a tube of hand lotion sticking out of Maya’s ‘make-up’ bag. He reached over the short gap between the bed and the small table, grabbing the bottle and quickly pulling Maya’s boxers down his legs, discarding them on the floor once they were off.  
“Are you really ok with this? I mean… we don’t actually have to have sex if you don’t want to.” He said, needing to make sure this was what the blonde really wanted. If he said no at any point after this, Aiji probably wouldn’t be able to stop even if he wanted to.

Maya just rolled his eyes and tugged at Aiji’s boxers, not wanting to be the only one of them naked.  
“If I didn’t want this then I wouldn’t have let you start it. You know that.” He told the older man, finally getting Aiji to help him take off his boxers, the piece of clothing joining Maya’s on the floor. He licked his lips in anticipation as Aiji nodded and squirted some lotion onto three of his fingers, watching as the older man made sure they were completely coated before he lowered his hand. He felt the other press a finger lightly against his entrance, the blonde shifting his hips and spreading his legs more to give Aiji better access. He let out a soft groan as he felt that finger slip into him easily, his back arching slightly.  
“Ah… Aiji… mmmm… more…” Maya purred, grinding his hips down, pushing the other’s finger further into himself.

Aiji smirked as he looked down at Maya, licking his lips as he watched a finger slip into the blonde’s body, wanting to just replace it with his cock right away. But he didn’t want to hurt the blonde. After a few thrusts of the first digit, he added a second slowly, watching the slight discomfort on Maya’s face and stopping for a moment to let him get used to it before he gently scissored his fingers, repeating his actions after adding the third finger, biting his lip to hold back a moan at the pleasured sounds Maya was making.

Maya moaned and whimpered softly, wanting more, needing to feel more filled than Aiji’s fingers were able to achieve.  
“Damn it Aiji! Just fuck me already!” he growled impatiently before letting his head fall back against the pillows, groaning in frustration. He wanted Aiji inside him NOW. He didn’t want to wait to be prepared… but he knew he had to if he wanted to be able to walk without a limp in the morning. He squirmed and writhed against the sheets as Aiji continued stroking his insides, letting out a gasp and arching up off the sheets as his fingers pressed against that sweet spot inside of him, making him see stars. Apparently this was what Aiji had been waiting for.

The older man pulled his fingers from the other and ran his eyes over the blonde’s body as the lubed his cock, admiring his slim, slightly feminine build, almost completely hairless body, – obviously Maya shaved almost everywhere – his erect nipples and nicely proportioned cock, long, and not too thick. He looked up at Maya’s face and smiled softly as he positioned himself before leaning down, kissing the other as he slowly pushed into him. Once he was fully buried inside the other he pulled away from the kiss and let out his first, loud moan, eyes closed.  
“F-fuck… you’re so tight.” He groaned, never having felt anything this tight around his cock, the pleasure so powerful it was almost painful.

Maya whimpered as the other pushed into him, his eyes tightly shut as he kissed the older man back, hands gripping Aiji’s shoulders tightly at the stinging sensation. As Aiji pulled back from the kiss, Maya buried his face against his neck, biting his lip as the adjusted to being penetrated.  
“Aiji… j-just… move…” he breathed out, knowing it must be torture for the other to keep still and wait for him to get used to him.  
Aiji nodded at the other’s command, rolling his hips, his breath hitching as he started up a slow, gentle pace. It was heaven… he’d never imagined that being with another guy could feel this good. He moved his hands down to hold Maya’s hips, thrusting into him a little harder, smirking a little as he heard Maya gasp loudly and hold him tighter. Obviously he’d just hit that sweet spot inside the other that he’d heard about.

Maya writhed beneath his senpai, nails digging into Aiji’s back as the older man angled his hips to hit that spot every time, making white hot pleasure sear up his spine.  
“Ah… Aiji… h-harder…” he gasped, his hands moving down to grab Aiji’s ass, urging him on, trying to pull the man closer with each inward thrust. The pleasure was slowly driving him crazy, his heart trying to pound it’s way out of his chest as it became harder to breathe.

Aiji nodded against Maya’s neck, thrusting into the blonde harder, one hand leaving Maya’s hip to wrap his fingers around the taller man’s cock, stroking him at the same quick pace as their thrusts. He moaned softly as Maya started to contract around him, signalling that he was close to the edge.  
“Cum for me kitten” Aiji whispered seductively into Maya’s ear, kissing and nipping at Maya’s neck, stroking Maya’s cock a little harder.

Aiji’s sultry words were all that were needed to push Maya over the edge, the blonde moaning loudly as his hips bucked against Aiji, hot cum spurting out over their stomachs.  
“A-ah… Aiji…” he panted, his head rolling from side to side due to the pleasure, eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his features.

The feeling of Maya convulsing around him sent Aiji over the edge as well, filling the other with his seed, burying his face against the blonde’s neck and letting out a muffled groan. As they both came down from their highs, Aiji collapsed against Maya, both men panting roughly. After a few moments Aiji rolled to the side, pulling out of Maya and smirking a little as the other whimpered at the loss.

Maya felt so empty as Aiji pulled out of him, feeling cum seeping out of him and onto the sheets. The blonde bit his lip, feeling a little lost now that it was over, not knowing if Aiji would want to just ignore that the incident had ever happened, or if he would let Maya cuddle up to him and fall asleep.

Aiji turned his head to look at the blonde, sensing that he was a little torn as to what he should do. The older man took that decision out of his kouhai’s hands and wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.  
“Hmm… looks like we’ll be sharing beds for the rest of this tour.” Aiji said with a small smirk, letting the other know in an indirect way that this wasn’t just a one time thing.

Maya let out a soft laugh and wrapped his own arms around his senpai, nuzzling his face against Aiji’s neck and letting out a hum of contentment.  
“I guess next time I’ll have to show you how good it is on the receiving end.”


End file.
